


SKY HIGH: así es la escuela (temporada 1)

by HankxConnor



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: amistad, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankxConnor/pseuds/HankxConnor
Summary: Hola soy Will, y quiero comenzar diciendo de que este año de escuela no fue muy... normal, comencé en una nueva escuela, conocí a una chica llamada Gwen Grayson quien me beso pero me apartaba de mis amigos así que yo me aparte de ella, luego me hice amigo de Warren jugué y lo salve en educación física, fui al baila con Leila, Warren estaba hay también, Creo que tuvo algo que ver Leila con eso y... al día de hoy me sigo arrepintiendo de besar a Gwen porque... me bese con una anciana que convirtió a casi a toda la escuela en bebes excepto a nosotros, pero todo se arregló... Casi todo.





	1. Warren conoce a Will

**Author's Note:**

> Warren conoce a Will y a su grupo de amigos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren conoce a Will y a su grupo de amigos por primera vez.

Era mi primer día de escuela para este año, cuando llegue era el mismo primer día de siempre, nuevos héroes, todos hablando a espaldas mías de mí, gente apartándose de mí, yo sabía que lo hacían con miedo, tenían miedo de mí, en la hora del almuerzo vi al hijo del comandante, Stronghold Gwen me dijo que me lo toparía, no pensé que fuera verdad, de igual modo no le tomare importancia, pero en el diario de mi padre decía que los Strongholds no eran los que decían ser, pero no puedo confiar en alguien que dejo a mi madre y a mí en este estado, siempre me repetía en no confiar en nadie, todo era lo usual hasta que ese día paso.  
Will y yo nos conocimos un día en la cafetería, él me había derribado comida, me di la vuelta lo miré a los ojos y le dije: ¿Por qué no te fijas imbécil?  
Will tartamudeando se disculpó, pero lo avergoncé diciendo: esta chamarra cuesta, idiota, ¿crees que tus frituras y grasas de comida serán fáciles de quitar?; mientras él me decía con  
mucha vergüenza:  
Will: lo- lo siento no quise-.  
Warren: no vuelvas a ser un patán alado mío.  
cogí mi mochila y me fui, y así es como Will arruino mi hora del almuerzo del Lunes; Me lo encontré comiendo en la linterna de papel sentado con Leila, se sorprendió, Leila por otra parte me ofreció sentarme, pero le rechace sentarme porque necesitaba seguir trabajando, al día siguiente Leila se sentó enfrente mío acompañada de Will y Maj, les pregunte que hacían, Maj me contesto:  
Maj: se le dice sentarse.  
Lela: Will quiere hacer las paces, ¡y queremos conocerte mejor!, cierto Maj?  
Maj: ¿tengo que?  
Leila: ¡Maj!  
[Ethan se sienta]: ¿comiendo con Warren? ¿Les gusta el peligro cierto?  
Warren: ¿disculpa?  
[Zach se sienta]: ¿te está molestando?  
Warren: yo diría lo contrario, aparte ¿que están haciendo todos aquí?, estoy muy ocupado como para-  
Maj: ´´muy ocupado´´  
[Warren se pone de pie bruscamente para irse]  
Will: ¡espera!  
[Warren le da una mirada tan fulminante que expresa la irritación en sus ojos]  
Will: YO... lo siento; pensé que si nos sentábamos y te asíamos compañía podrías creer de verdad que lo siento mucho por ser despistado y… a hora sé que dejarte solo es el perdón que quieres de mí.  
[Will se levanta de la mesa]: yo... me sentare en otro lado.  
[Todos siguen sentados en la mesa de Warren en silencio]  
[Leila enojada con Maj]: ¿Maj tienes algo que decir?  
Maj: ...ARGH; bien... Lo siento, ¿OK?...  
[Magenta se va y Zach la sigue]  
Leila: ...fue lindo volverte a ver Warren.  
[Leila se va]  
Warren: ...  
[Warren mira a su lado derecho y ve a Ethan]  
Warren: ...tus amigos ya se fueron.  
Ethan: si, pero estar en tu mesa me hace un tipo malo.  
[Ethan come de su plato]  
Warren: ...si manchas de comida mi revista estarás muerto, arriésgate o evítalo.  
[Ethan detiene su masticar y ve a Warren con miedo]  
Ethan: ... mira la hora, no eh pasado tiempo con mis amigos, adiós.  
[Warren sigue leyendo]  
[Fin del flash back de Warren]:  
Warren: Los días siguieron, salvamos al ciudadano, Will me ayudo con Speed en aquella vez, etc... Pero a pesar de todo, ha sido una buena persona...


	2. Warren en transferencia matemática

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren va es transferido de clases de matemáticas.

[el grupo de amigos conformados por Will, Warren y Leila hablaban]  
Leila: esa es la campaña Florence Warren.  
Warren: no entiendo como esa flor me alegraría el día, hoy va a ser como todos los días.  
Will: no Warren, hoy va a ser un super día estupendo, cuando entres por esa puerta vas a triunfar porque tú eres-  
¡Warren Peace! (Dice la profesora de matemáticas de Warren)  
Ya no podrás entrar a esta clase jamás.  
[Leila y will se sorprenden por la expulsión de Warren del salón]  
[Warren dirigido Asia Will]: ¿decías?  
[tema musical de Sky High: así es la escuela]  
[tarjeta de título]  
Leila: señorita Kimber, estoy segura de que Warren no hiso nada malo.  
señorita Kimber: Y no lo hiso si no que aprobó lo bastante bien para entrar a la clase avanzada.  
(Dice la señorita Kimber con una sonrisa en su rostro)  
Warren: ¿Clase avanzada?  
(Ethan y Zach repiten al mismo tiempo)  
Ethan: ¿Clase avanzada?  
Zach: ¿Clase avanzada?  
Warren: Hey...  
(Warren Saluda a sus compañeros que acaban de aparecer)  
(La señorita Kimber dice con mucho entusiasmo a Warren)  
Señorita Kimber: Muchas felicidades Warren, pasaste a la clase avanzada de matemáticas.  
[Todos felicitan a Warren a la vez]  
Leila: felicidades, Warren.  
Will: Wow, Warren bien hecho.  
Zach: genial Warren.  
Magenta: Quien diría que el emo sería tan bueno en Matemáticas.  
Ethan: vamos no lleguemos tarde a nuestra primera clase avanzada.  
señorita Kimber: Su primera clase, Tu estas como todos los demás en esta clase Ethan.  
(A Ethan se le podía ver el dolor, el miedo y la tristeza en el rostro)  
(zach le dirige palabras a Ethan)  
Zach: hey yo soy como todos los demás, ¡seguimos juntos!  
(Ethan se corrompe por dentro mientras Zach lo mete a la clase)  
(todos se despiden de Warren hasta que sea el recreo)  
(todos entran a sus respectivas clases)  
(se cambia la escena a la clase avanzada donde esta Warren)  
(Warren se sienta en una silla vacía)  
???: Ahora alumnos quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a Warren quien acaba de venir hoy, Warren yo soy la señorita Isabelle, bienvenido a la clase.  
(Warren pensaba que si una persona lo trata gentil era solo para aprovecharse de él, además todos en la clase le tenían miedo por su apariencia)  
señorita Isabelle: ¿Ahora clase alguien me puede decir cuál es la respuesta?  
???: Yo lo sé es 8  
???: 3.56  
???: Amh 12 ¿cierto?  
[Todos los alumnos secundarios decían respuestas variadas]  
(Al oír todos los gritos Warren dice la respuesta en voz alta)  
Warren: ¡¿CINCO, CINCO LA RESPUESTA ES CINCO QUE LES PASA?!  
señorita Isabelle: ¿Muy bien Warren, te gustaría decir a la clase como lo resolviste?  
Warren: Bueno, yo lo resolví mentalmente...  
???: ¿Ni siquiera usaste un lápiz?  
[Todos con cara de asombro admiran a Warren]  
[Warren se intranquilo porque todos lo ven]  
(se cambia la escena al recreo)  
[Magenta en su tono burlón]: ¿esto es confuso a hora eres tú el nerd o es Ethan?  
Warren: Ethan por supuesto, ¿ya lo viste?  
Ethan: No puedo prestarles atención, estoy estudiando para tomar la prueba para entrar a la clase avanzada, sé que hubo un error, pregúntenme algo, ¡lo que sea!  
Leila: ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?  
Ethan: ¡!CUATRO!!, ¡¡CUATRO!!, ¡¡¿vieron que tan rápido respondí?! estoy a la altura!, ¡estoy a la altura! *Inhala* *exhala* *Inhala* *exhala* *Inhala*  
Warren: le doy todo el titulo de ñoño a Ethan.  
Ethan: gracias.


	3. Fondos para recaudar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fondos para “un gatito y tu”?, Warren conoce la guarida.

Fondos para recaudar  
Leila: ¡Genial! ¡Más fondos para nuestros ahorros!  
Zach: ¡Woo-hoo!  
Magenta: [suspira] ¿Qué tal un descanso?  
Todos: [aceptando la propuesta de Magenta entran a la casa de Will]  
Will: Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Ethan por aquí?  
[Ethan viene lo más rápido posible]  
Ethan: Ya vine. Estaba respaldando los números otra vez.  
Leila: ¿Ya hay suficiente para reparar “un gatito y tu”?  
[Ethan se acomoda los lentes]  
Ethan: Sólo llevamos la mitad. Conté el dinero cuatro veces para estar seguro.  
Todos: [expresiones de lástima excepto Warren]  
Magenta: Yo... creo que tendremos que idear un nuevo plan.  
Leila: ¡Pero se nos acaba el tiempo! La fecha límite es la semana entrante. Warren y Zach ya hicieron una venta de brownies y tú y yo cuidamos perritos.  
Will: No se angustien, es mi turno de idear un plan, y tengo algo maravilloso en mente. ¡Va a ser el más genial y cool de nuestros eventos de recaudación!  
Warren: ¿Cuál es tu idea?  
Will: Búsquenme en la zona de comida rápida del centro comercial en la tarde, y les explicaré cada detalle.  
Warren no tan convencido como los demas: mh, si tú lo dices.  
(todos se despiden, se van y se alejan, excepto Magenta quien se acerca a Will y le dice)  
Magenta: Aún no sabes que hacer, ¿cierto?  
Will: ¡¿Cómo supiste?!  
[tema musical de Sky High: así es la escuela]  
[tarjeta de título]  
Will: ¡esto apesta! Tres horas y aún no tengo ideas para una recaudación lucrativa de emergencia, una señal por favor, ¡cualquier cosa!  
Presentador de TV: ¿Eres músico?  
Will: ¿Hmm?  
Presentador de TV: ¿Tú y tus amigos aman bailar?  
Will: Sí.  
Presentador de TV: ¿Quieres ganar un premio en efectivo?  
Will: ¡Sí!  
Presentador de TV: ¡Pues entra a la Competencia Canto y Baile El Centro Mall! ¡Sólo necesitas un vídeo musical de tu canción original con baile! ¡Y podrás ganar el premio bailando! Inscríbete junto al Starbucks.  
(Will corre, pero se detiene para ver el nuevo videojuego para Xbox del que todo el mundo está hablando)  
[sonido de destello]  
Will: ¡vamos a ganar!  
(Will se inscribe de inmediato)  
[se cambia la escena a la zona de comida rápida]  
(Will explica al grupo de qué trata su idea)  
Will: ¿Ven? Es un excelente plan. Haremos la letra de una nueva canción y también una coreografía. ¡Nuestro vídeo ganará el premio!  
Warren: Lo haces sonar sencillo Stronghold.  
Will: ¡Es porque lo es!  
Leila: a mí me parece que funcionara.  
[todos en la mesa están de acuerdo y hablando de que genial es la idea]  
[Zach se levanta y alza su brazo con un puño serado con entusiasmo]  
zach: ¡es hora de filmar el vídeo musical ganador!  
[todos en silencio]  
Warren: no sabemos de qué es el tema.  
zach: ...a discutir que tema será el vídeo musical ganador!  
[Todas con expresiones de aceptación, zach se sienta con una sonrisa]  
Leila: Apuesto a que, si juntamos nuestras mentes, pensaremos en algo.  
Ethan: ¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo sí! Bien... estamos a mitad del bosque encantado de Sherwoods. ¡Y nos persiguen elfos que nos disparan flechas envenenadas!, De repente, de la nada, ¡se ve la sombra de una bestia gigante!  
Zach: ¿No es una escena de tu videojuego?  
Ethan: ... [ríe avergonzado].  
Magenta: ¡Okay! ¡Ya lo tengo! Vamos a empezar en ¡la luna! ¡Y usaremos unos trajes espaciales y especialmente morados y con estilo!  
Warren: yo no usare morado-  
Leila: ¡LO TENGO! puedo usar mis flores para decorar, que tal si el tema es: ¡Fotosíntesis!, y ponemos cachorros para promover nuestra campaña.  
Zach: si Leila las flores son bonitas y ¿quién no ama los cachorros?, pero también debe ser cool para llamar la atención, así que: ¿qué me dices de un tema de neón y luz negra?, ¡cuando el público lo vea sus mentes explotaran!  
Will: podemos poner eso en una parte del video- ¡SANTO CIELO!, me lo acabo de imaginar y es ¡increíble!, cachorros bebes ¡jugando con gatitos bebes!  
[todos de acuerdo]  
Warren: ¿...y en donde va a ser todo esto?  
Zach: ¡CIERTO!, Warren, tu no has estado en...  
[Zach mira a sus lados para vigilar de que más nadie oiga]  
(Zach susurra muy bajo): la guarida.  
(Warren tratando de comprender): ¿...que?  
[la escena se cambia al sótano de Zach]  
Zach: ¡Bienvenido a la guarida!  
(el sótano es un lugar amplio con pocos muebles y gran decoración por parte del equipo acuerdo a sus colores, Warren observa el lugar)  
Warren: hay una rata en el techo.  
[Zach mira al techo y ve una rata enorme]  
Zach: ¡ES ENORME!, llamare a mi padre para que-  
Leila: no debemos recurrir a eso, Will la puede recoger y liberar... o ver si tiene rabia y debe ser tratada.  
Will: ¿tengo que hacerlo?  
Warren: tú eres el único que vuela y aparte, debes hacerlo por tu novia.  
Will: pero puedo sujetarte Leila, así la agarras y-  
Warren: el techo está muy alto Will, si la rata le salta a Leila, tu por miedo la soltaras o podría pasar algo peor, solo agárrala, eres indestructible ¿qué puede pasar?  
(Leila y Will se miran, Will preocupado se dirige a donde está la rata usando su poder de vuelo)  
Will nervioso: ...Hola ratita, soy tu amigo...solo te agarrare, sin ningún movimiento brusco.  
[Will la coge en sus manos]  
Will: oigan chicos ya la agarr-  
[Le cae una rata en la cara a Will del techo]  
Will grita: AAAAAHHHHH, QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA, ¡¡¡QUITENMELA!!!  
[se le mete por la ropa la rata a Will y se suma la otra rata también, todos ven el espectáculo de un superhéroe usando sus poderes de vuelo mientras es atacado por dos ratas con posible rabia]  
Warren con una sonrisa en el rostro: ...Creo que me gustara este lugar  
Leila: ¡te ayudare Will!  
[Leila usa sus poderes de planta para tratar de ayudarlo de una manera super complicada]  
Ethan: Zach llama a tu padr-  
[Zach ya se había ido a buscar a su padre]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Will fuera atacado por dos ratas, ganaron el premio por el mejor video musical y ayudaron a la fundación “un gatito y tu”, Will fue recompensado por con el nuevo videojuego de xbox. [final feliz]


End file.
